fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Account Recovery/@comment-201.239.170.254-20180207184603
I give up. I already lost my Japanese account. I gave them all the information I had. Id, Birthdays, Servants, Dates, Purchasing history, etc. And they always gave me this answer: お 問 い 合 わ せ い い た だ き, 誠 に あ り が と う ご ざ い ま す 「ち ら は「 Fate / Grand Order 」運 営 チ ー ム で す. お 問 い 合 わ せ い た だ き ま し た デ デ タ 復旧 復旧 の ご 依 頼 に つ き ま し て 調査 確認 確認 確認 行 い ま し た と こ ろ, 弊 社 規定 の 復旧 復旧 基準 に 満 た な な め め め め, デ ー タ 復旧 の の は は は た し し か か す す す す す す す. な お, デ ー タ の 復旧 に 関 す す る 詳細 な 基準 な ん は, 個別 に 公 表 い た し て お り り ま せ ん ま た, 本 件 に つ き ま し し は こ こ れ 以上 の ご ご 案 は い い し か ね ね す す. こ の 度 は, こ の よ う な ご 案 内 と な り, 心 苦 し い 限 り で は ご ざ い ま す が, 何 卒, ご 理解 ご 了 承 く だ さ い ま す す よ う お 願 い い た し ま す. At first I thought I was wrong in my data, but it is not like that. I kept trying changing my list of servants, but nothing changed. I even sent them a list with the servants that I remembered and my list of supports. 1 · サ ポ ー ト 編成: エ レ シ ュ キ ガ ル Lv.80 4/4/4 ネ ロ · ク ラ ウ デ ィ ウ ス (ブ ラ イ ド) Lv.90 6/6/6 エ レ ナ · ブ ラ ヴ ァ ツ キ ー 〔ア ア ー チ ャ ー〕 Lv.80 5/9/5 メ ド ゥ ー サ 〔ラ ン サ ー〕 Lv.70 4/4/1 牛 若 丸 Lv.60 2/4/1 ネ ロ · ク ラ ウ デ ィ ウ ス 〔キ ャ ス タ ー〕 Lv.90 4/4/4 酒 呑 童子 Lv.100 6/9/6 謎 の ヒ ロ イ ン ン X 〔オ ル タ〕 Lv.92 10/5/5 ア ビ ゲ イ ル · ウ ィ リ ア ム ズ Lv.92 9/9/5 NP.2 2 · サ ポ ー ト 編成: ア ビ ゲ イ ル · ウ ィ リ ア ム ズ Lv.92 9/9/5 NP.2 ネ ロ · ク ラ ウ デ ィ ウ ス (ブ ラ イ ド) Lv.90 6/6/6 エ レ ナ · ブ ラ ヴ ァ ツ キ ー 〔ア ア ー チ ャ ー〕 Lv.80 5/9/5 ア ル ト リ ア ペ ペ ン ド ラ ゴ ン 〔ラ ン ン サ〕〕 Lv.90 4/4/5 女王 メ イ ヴ Lv.90 6/6/5 ネ ロ · ク ラ ウ デ ィ ウ ス 〔キ ャ ス タ ー〕 Lv.90 4/4/4 酒 呑 童子 Lv.100 6/9/6 謎 の ヒ ロ イ ン ン X 〔オ ル タ〕 Lv.92 10/5/5 ゴ ル ゴ ー ン Lv.70 3/3/1 NP.2 【所持 サ ー ヴ ァ ン ト (セ イ ン ト グ ラ フ)】 酒 呑 童子 Lv.100 謎 の ヒ ロ イ ン ン X 〔オ ル タ〕 Lv.92 ア ビ ゲ イ ル · ウ ィ リ ア ム ズ Lv.92 ネ ロ · ク ラ ウ デ ィ ウ ス (ブ ラ イ ド) Lv.90 ネ ロ · ク ラ ウ デ ィ ウ ス 〔キ ャ ス タ ー〕 Lv.90 ア ル ト リ ア · ペ ン ド ラ ゴ ン 〔ラ ン サ ー〕 Lv.90 女王 メ イ ヴ Lv.90 シ ェ ヘ ラ ザ ー ド Lv.90 ヴ ラ ド 三世 Lv.90 鈴鹿 御前 Lv.85 エ レ シ ュ キ ガ ル Lv.80 エ レ ナ · ブ ラ ヴ ァ ツ キ ー 〔ア ー チ ャ ー〕 Lv.80 フ ラ ン ケ ン シ ュ タ イ ン 〔セ イ バ ー〕 Lv.80 エ リ ザ ベ ー ト · バ ー ト リ ー Lv.80 ア ン · ボ ニ ー & メ ア リ ー · リ ー ド Lv.80 マ リ ー · ア ン ト ワ ネ ッ ト 〔キ ャ ス タ ー〕 Lv.80 望月 千代 女 Lv.80 武則天 Lv80 V シ ュ · キ リ エ ラ イ ト Lv80 エ ミ ヤ Lv72 V レ ナ · ブ ラ ヴ ァ ツ キ ー Lv71 メ ド ゥ ー サ 〔ラ ン サ サ〕〕 Lv.70 織田信長 Lv70 V デ ィ ア 〔リ リ リ ィ〕 Lv70 V ー ク フ リ ー ト Lv70 茨 木 童子 Lv70 ゴ ル ゴ ー ン Lv70 V カ エ リ チ ャ ン Lv70 ゲ オ ル ギ ウ ス Lv65 牛 若 丸 Lv.60 エ ウ リ ュ ア レ Lv60 V ラ ン ケ ン シ ュ タ タ イ ン Lv52 ラ ン ス ロ ッ ト Lv50 佐 々 木 小 次郎 Lv50 静謐 の ハ サ ン Lv40 百 貌 の ハ サ ン Lv40 But they still give me the same answer.